


The Anti-Christ's "Little" Secret

by Mustard_Fairy



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Fairy/pseuds/Mustard_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marilyn Manson has a soft side behind closed doors, but what happens when the rest of the band finds out? Tim confronts him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti-Christ's "Little" Secret

Marilyn smiled, he had everything ready. The guys left and he was so happy to be alone. His alone time was a very different kind of time, It was the time where he would regress back to a baby. That's right, a sweet, helpless and innocent baby. He wasn't always a big scary tough guy, he was really quite sensitive. Who knew the shock rocker had a love for being babied?

He walked into his room closing the door softly behind him, and locking it. In his closet was a box. It had something in it that no baby could go without, disposable diapers. Grinning as he opened the box, Marilyn wasted no time. He eagerly pulled off his leather pants, leaving him in just his black T-shirt. Pushing his black hair out of his face, he unfolded one of the thick diapers and sat down on it. This process would have been much better if someone was there to do it for him, as Marilyn always dreamed, but he couldn't risk the band members finding out. They would torment him, just as he would do to them.

He pulled a bottle of baby powder from the nightstand near by and began to sprinkle some onto his groin and the diaper beneath him. The sweet and comforting smell lofted to his nose and made him smile to himself and blush a light shade of pink. He pulled the diaper over himself and snugly taped the sides up. Now he was happy. The singer looked down at his diapered self and smiled, feeling satisfied with his work. He was nice and thickly padded like he should be.

Marilyn went out in search of his bottle, and found it tucked away, hidden in his closet amongst a few other baby items. The rock star was a hungry little boy and he needed his ba ba filled. He slowly and shyly unlocked his door and opened it, peeking out at first, making sure the guys weren't back yet. When he saw that it was all clear, he quietly went to the kitchen for his milk. Marilyn couldn't help but smile as he walked, softly crinkling with every move. He opened the fridge and quickly took out the carton of milk, pouring it into his bottle and fastening on the cap. After he returned to milk to the fridge, he left the room quickly, as if he hadn't even been there. He eagerly headed back to his room, forgetting to lock the door after shutting it. Oops.

Manson pulled the toys from his closet and sat himself down on his bed to play. The first to be played with was a happy looking teddy bear. "Hi Teddy" He said softly in a hushed baby voice. He hugged the brown plush bear and kissed it on the nose with a giggle. Marilyn laid down to his bed again holding his teddy close, he grabbed his blanket and snuggled into it, cooing softly. Now he was a happy baby boy. He put the full bottle to his lips and in went the nipple. Marilyn started to suckle contently. He waved his bear in the air childishly, pretending him to fly as he nursed. He looked at Teddy and paused, he must be hungry after being in the closet all this time! Marilyn pulled the bottle from his lips, offering it to the bear, "You want ba ba?" he asked, just as babyish as before. He then cradled the bear and pretended to feed it softly, giggling. It was a very sweet and loving sight to see.

After playing with more toys and finishing his bottle, Marilyn felt tired. He pulled the nipple from his mouth and yawned, replacing it with his thumb. He lay back comfortably as he squirmed and cooed softly, just as an infant would. There was a slight heaviness in his bladder and he paused, blushing to himself. "I gotta potty," he told no one, and sniffled softly to himself with a pout, "I jus' a baby." Marilyn allowed himself to spread his legs and use his diapers. The warmth spread over his crotch and he sighed. Poor baby was so tired, he didn't want to change, he wanted to sleep. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment. Yeah, just for a moment. Everything would be okay.

Pretty soon the little baby was fast asleep with his thumb pressed to his mouth and snoring softly.

Marilyn was rudely awoken by the sound of snickering behind him. He was sure it was just the dream he was having, but he knew otherwise as it got louder. "Look at him," he heard someone whisper, "This better be a joke," he heard more whispers and giggles. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away tiredness and sitting up. When he looked up, he was shocked to find the five members, standing in his presence. He froze, he thought his heart had stopped. How did they...oh shit! The door!

"Guys, look at the baby!" Marilyn heard someone laugh. It was Pogo. He was in a fit of laughter. "Manson, wow....is this for real?" Twiggy asked, also in laughter. Marilyn blushed and lowered his head with shame as tears welled in his eyes, his dark hair covering his red face. Nope, nope, this wasn't real. Not real, not real. The guys continued to laugh. "Oh, look at the diaper! Its soaking wet!" He heard someone laugh; John. Everyone was laughing at him and he sat there, feeling humiliated. He started to quietly sob as the laughter intensified. All he wanted was to be happy. "Aww, we made the baby cry!" Pogo laughed, "he probably wants his diaper changed!" Marilyn looked up and saw everyone laughing, even Ginger was trying not to, and failing. Wait, everyone was laughing, except for Tim. He stood off to the side, awkwardly giving the smallest smile he could give, but really all he wanted to do was reach over and hug the weeping rock star.

"Who wants to change him?" Pogo asked through his laughter, "I sure as hell don't." Twiggy laughed harder, shaking his head no, "Me either!" Ginger could hold it in no longer, he broke into a fit of loud laughter. "I third that," was all he said. The poor singer continued to sob. "Come on, guys, just let it go!" Tim snapped at them. They paused, only for a slight second before staring up again. "It's Tim! Tim wants to change him! Don't you Timmy?" John mocked at the bassist. Tim's face turned red and his temper was running short. He wanted no part of this mockery. He left the room angrily. "Come on, let's leave the wet baby alone." Twiggy said. They all left the room after Tim and Marilyn was left to cry by himself.

Later that night, Tim knocked on the rock star's door, "Manson?" he asked softly, it almost came out a whisper. "Fuck off!" growled Marilyn. He wasn't in the mood to go through it a second time. "It's Tim," Tim said. There was a seemingly long pause of silence between them, and Tim was about to sigh and give up, but then Manson spoke up. "Come in."

Tim secretly had a crush on Marilyn. He found himself blushing as he slowly entered the room. It was dim, and Marilyn was in bed, looking depressed. The singer had since returned to his normal clothes, but his cheeks were still stained with tears. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat on the nightstand. "What do you want?" Marilyn sniffed and looked up at him, sadness in his eyes. "Come to laugh in my face? Go ahead, I deserve it," He sat up and hugged himself. "You and I both know the answer to that is a flat no," Tim said, sitting down beside Manson, "Why on earth would you deserve it?" Manson sighed, "I don't know. It's strange. Everyone looks at it like it's something horribly terrible." "That's not true, it's not terrible," said the blonde. Marilyn glared at him, "Yeah? What do you know about this, huh?" he snapped. Tim paused.

"I know how it feels to want to be innocent again," he said. Marilyn blushed. Tim sighed, "Look Manson, they're all just a bunch of fucking idiots, they don't think about this kind of stuff." He blushed, putting a comforting arm around the rock star, "but I know how it feels." Marilyn looked at him. Did he just confess to something? It sure sounded that way. They looked in each others eyes and after a moment, Tim pushed himself to do it. He kissed Manson on the lips with a gentle force. Marilyn allowed this.

"I like diapers," Tim said when they parted the kiss. He did just confess. "And, I think...I think I like them on you," he was a bit embarrassed and didn't know why. Okay, really embarrassed, actually. After a moment of silence, Manson was letting it all sink in, and then, he smiled at the blonde. Their lips met again and this time their tongues were playfully entwined together. He was happy.

They parted the kiss and Tim smiled lovingly at the sweet little singer, who was slowly but surely going back to his babyish stage. "Do you want me to fulfill your desires, babe?" the bassist asked. Marilyn smiled and answered with a nod, his thumb finding its way to his mouth, causing the blonde's heart to melt. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he whispered to the black haired man, kissing his forehead. Marilyn pointed over toward the box full of diapers, giving Tim an innocent look. "What is it baby?" asked Tim. He went over to the box and opened it, what he found made him smile. "You want me to diaper you?" he asked again. Marilyn eagerly nodded and laid back to the soft bed, making the blonde chuckle.

His pants were guided down his legs in a gentle manner, giving the singer chills. The diaper was unfolded and placed beneath him with love. Tim then sprinkled him with a generous amount of baby powder, causing Marilyn to giggle suddenly. If he was happy, Tim was happy. He massaged the baby powder into Marilyn's pale smooth skin, and pulled the thick material over his groin. Marilyn was ecstatic, and just as the sides were taped up all snug, he swiftly leaned up and hugged the blonde as tight as he could, as if to thank him. Tim chuckled and hugged him back, patting his head, "You're welcome, little one." Manson looked up at him with tears of happiness glistening in his eyes. He had finally found his daddy.


End file.
